As Long As You Love Me
by evil-regal-and-swan-queen
Summary: Santana and Brittany are both in rival gangs and hate each other. But what happens when one falls in love with the other? Will they continue to fight or give in to their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea has been swimming in my head for a while and since I'm a stump with Change I figured this would help clear my head. For those who follow Change thanks for all the support and I will update it soon. But for now I hope you guys enjoy this story and tell me what you think. I love the idea of Gang!Brittana. **

**Any questions or anything you can reach me at .com**

**P.S This is short but its mostly so you guys can get a jist of what the story is about, I promise the next chapters will be longer. **

* * *

Prologue

_Santana Lopez was a self-proclaimed badass. Well not self-proclaimed but a badass she was. She along with her two best-friends Puck and Quinn were a part of the Rojos Street Gang that represented Lima Heights Adjacent. Many like to believe that this part of Lima, Ohio was a bad run down place where those who couldn't afford to live anywhere else lived. But, in reality it was a decent place that was only detested by the upper part of Lima that housed the rich of the rich. They also had their own gang and they were called the Azures. Sure it wasn't a terrifying name at all but when they wanted someone gone it was scary how quickly they got it done. _

_These two gangs were rivals since they were formed and not once could they be in the same vicinity without breaking into a fight. After a fight gone terribly wrong, where Puck and one Azure leader named Artie almost fought to the death, the city's officials decided that these two gangs had to dismantle and if not all of their families would pay the price. Since none of them wanted to see their fathers and mothers behind bars for their violence they ended the gangs and left each other alone. _

_So Santana Lopez was a badass and why may you ask? Well apart from once being a part of the most feared gang in Lima she is still, along with Quinn and Puck, a part of the most feared gang in Lima. It's just not known by anyone but them and the three Azures that also resurrected their gang. They may hate each other but as long as none of them cross the other they are fine. Well that's a little hard to do when you're in the same school as your most hated rivals. _

_To defend their honor they clash every day. But, what if one fell in love with an Azure? Would defending your towns honor really matter? This is the story of Santana Lopez and how she fell in love with her worst enemy. _


	2. Part I

**Wow so thank you so much for all the follows and favorites and to my reviewers, I love you guys :). So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions or questions leave them in a review or drop me an ask on tumblr. My username is proudlyso. **

**So yeah enjoy ant let me know what you think. **

* * *

It was a hot summer day in August and Santana Lopez was in her father's garage working on her favorite car when Puck and Quinn strolled in.

"Yo Santana! Stop working on that piece of shit and come with us to grab a smoke" Puck exclaimed.

"Stop calling it a piece of shit you dickwad, when I get it up and running you two idiots will be begging for a ride" Santana answered with a growl.

Quinn ran a hand through her pink hair and scoffed "As if."

Santana smirked "Yeah we'll see about that _Lucy_."

Quinn's real name was Lucy Quinn Fabray but the once blonde hated that name and Santana and Puck never let her forget it.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, ladies stop the fighting and let's go grab a smoke" Puck interrupted.

Santana nodded and the three friends took off.

After driving for about 5 miles they came to a small clearing that they loved to go to, when they just needed some time away from everything.

They sat down on the grass and Puck took out the weed and began to rolling it into blunts. Once satisfied he passed one to each of the girls and they lit them.

"So tomorrow begins our senior year guys" Puck said.

Santana blew out some smoke and replied "Don't remind me."

"Yeah damn Azures are going to be there again this year. I thought their parents would have put them into some rich private school by now" Quinn added.

"Whatever we can handle those guys any day" Puck said with a smirk.

They then fell into silence until they head a car pull up. They looked towards where Puck's truck was parked and saw a black shiny Lexus pulling up. They got up and watched four people get out of the car.

First Artie, the leader of the Azures, Finn, Karofsky, and finally a girl stepped out. She was blonde, tall, and eyes as blue as the sea.

Santana locked eyes with her for a split second and her breath hitched. Looking into those eyes was like looking into the sea itself.

"What are you guys doing here" Puck growled and broke Santana out of her trance. Santana scowled at them.

"It's a public place, we can be here if we want" Artie responded.

"Fuck off Artie you know this is our place and you're not welcomed here" Quinn growled taking a step forward. Santana put a hand in front of her chest to restrain her.

"Look Quinn the only reason I'm even stepping foot on a place where _you people_ have been is because my girlfriend here just moved in a week ago and wanted to tour the town" Artie answered and pointed towards the blonde.

Santana couldn't understand how an asshole like Artie could be with someone like the blonde.

"I'm Brittany!" the blonde interrupted Santana's thoughts.

Upon hearing her voice and how bubbly it sounded Santana found herself sporting a faint smile.

"Yeah whatever look Brittany next time you want to tour the town, tell your boyfriend to stay away from our territory or next time we will break his face and yours" Quinn growled. Puck smirked and Santana simply stayed quiet and watched how Brittany's faced contorted from a happy one to a hurt one within seconds.

"Whatever" Artie scoffed, grabbed the Brittany's hand, and entered the car. Finn and Karofsky followed after but not before throwing dirty looks at the three Rojos. They answered with sneers of their own.

After the car drove off Puck spoke up "Can you believe them?! Tour the fucking city my ass they just want to pick a fight with us so we get thrown in jail."

"Well we won't give them the satisfaction of that happening" Quinn said.

Santana was quiet the whole time, thinking about how hurt the blonde had looked at Quinn's threat. Santana just couldn't understand what she was feeling. Brittany was dating an Azure which by default made her her enemy so she should hate the girl right? As Santana thought Puck interrupted her "Santana what the fuck's wrong with you?"

Santana looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Santana you barely said anything to those assholes and you're usually the one insulting them" Quinn answered for him.

Santana scoffed and said "I just didn't feel like wasting my breath on them."

Quinn scowled and looked at Santana with uncertainty. Santana shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

Puck also looked at her a little dubious but then shrugged his shoulders and said "Well anyways did you guys see Brittany? She was smoking hot!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and said "Yeah she was but she's the enemy so lay off Puck."

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm just saying if she was a Rojo then I'd be tapping that."

Santana stiffened at Puck's and Quinn's words. She realized that Brittany was the enemy and no matter what she felt she had to push it aside and protect her towns honor. So with that resolve she looked at her two friends and spoke.

"Well let's forget about Brittany and those Azure losers and go have some fun."

"Yeah! Mike's having a party tonight. Let's go" Puck said with a grin.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders "I'm down."

"Me too" Santana added with a smirk.

Puck fist bumped the air and they got into Puck's truck and headed off to the Lopez's house to get ready.

Mike wasn't part of the gang, he just simply lived in Lima Heights and so he was friends with the three Rojos members. So were his girlfriend Tina, Sugar (a rich girl that for some reason lived in the Heights instead of the upper part of the town and had a thing for Santana), Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes. They had all met freshman year and slowly became friends.

Once the three teenagers arrived at Santana's house they let her get out and drove off towards their own houses.

"We'll pick you up at 8 so be ready" Puck said before they drove off.

Santana walked into her house and was met with a delicious order. She walked into kitchen and saw her mom in front of the stove cooking.

"Hey Mami what you cooking?" She asked while giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mija, es tu favorite mole con pollo" (_it's your favorite Chili with chicken)_ Maribel Lopez answered.

Santana grinned "Awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Santana's father came into the kitchen asking.

"Hey Papi, mami made mole and chicken" she said with a wide smile.

Rigoberto Lopez chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Alright guys wash up and let's eat" Maribel said with a smile.

After eating, Santana went up to her room to get ready for the party. She decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight figure hugging white top that showed just enough cleavage, a pair of Jordans, and her leather jacket. Once satisfied she went downstairs after receiving a text from Puck stating that he and Quinn were waiting outside.

Rigoberto looked at his daughter and asked "Where are you going mija?"

"To a party at Mike's" she answered.

"Alright be careful and don't be out too late."

"I will Papi. Bye, love you" she said before going outside and getting into Puck's truck.

"Alright bitches let's do this" Santana stated with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled and Puck simply laughed.

When they got to Mike's house they could tell that practically the whole school was there. Music was bumping and they found their friends in the kitchen making drinks.

"Hey Satan, Quinn, and Puck" Kurt greeted them.

"Sup lady lips" Santana answered with a smirk and Kurt simply sighed.

They greeted the others and asked Mike to make them some drinks. Mike began on their drinks while the rest began to talk.

"So I hear that Artie has himself a new girlfriend" Mercedes says.

"Yeah a blonde right?" Tina asks.

Mercedes nods and Santana tries to tune them out. She really doesn't want to hear about Brittany she still doesn't understand her feelings for the blonde.

"Yeah we saw her, those dicks stepped foot on our land" Puck said with annoyance.

The others widened their eyes in surprise.

"You guys didn't fight?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Naw they weren't worth it plus they did have that girl with them and as much as hate those idiots I'd never hit a girl" Puck said.

"Well forget them" Santana interrupted.

"This is a party and we should be partying, Mike pass me a shot!" Santana exclaimed.

Mike grinned and handed her a shot. The rest began to ask for shots too and soon they were all drunk and Santana found herself grinding with on the dance floor with an attractive brunette.

"Hey wanna go upstairs?" The brunette husked into Santana's ear and Santana smirked.

She led the girl upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. Once the door closed Santana pushed the girl into door and began to kiss her hungrily. They began to tongue wrestle and both let out a moan.

"Fuck" the girl moaned while Santana began kissing down the girl's neck. Santana smirked against her neck and began to lead the girl towards the bed and they fell onto it.

The rest of the party continued on downstairs but Santana was lost in the other girl's moans and for the rest of the night forgot everything including a blue-eyed blonde that she had just met.


	3. Part II

**Hey guys thanks so much for the likes and follows. I'm so glad your all enjoying it. I just ask that if you can drop a review just to let me know if you're liking what I'm doing or if you have suggestions. **

**So there was a Guest review I'd like to address so to the guest: Thank you for taking the time to reading my story and I really appreciated your honest opinion. I just want to let you know that I dislike Bartie too but it was necessary for my story because not only will Santana have to deal with the fact that she is in love with an Azure but also that she has a boyfriend. Also the Santana doing something with another person was a one time thing. But thanks for the kind words of luck either way :).**

**Now on with the story enjoy! **

* * *

The next morning Santana woke up with a small headache so she decided to take some medicine and get ready for school. At exactly 8am Puck drove up to her house and honked his horn. Santana raced downstairs and bid her parents a goodbye before rushing out the door.

"Have a good day sweetie!" she heard her mother say before closing the door and getting into Puck's car.

"Sup Lopez" he said.

"Sup bitch" Quinn added.

"The sky" she added with a smirk.

The other two teenagers rolled their eyes "Stop being a smartass Lopez. Plus your jokes aren't funny."

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes as Puck drove towards the school.

"So you think the Azures are going to give us a challenge this year?" Quinn asked to the other two.

"Who cares, we always kick their asses" Santana answered.

They all smiled with satisfaction at the Latina's answer. After about 5 minutes they finally got to school and saw a Lexus parked in their spot.

Santana growled "They are really asking for it."

Puck and Quinn nodded.

"Whatever just park somewhere else Puck, we'll handle them afterwards." Quinn said, anger lacing her voice.

Puck smirked and nodded. Once out of the car he spoke "Come on we got at least 15 minutes before school starts. You got your pocket knife Santana?"

Santana smirked and pulled out her knife "Way ahead of you Puckerman."

Puck grinned mischievously and nodded his head as the two went over to the Lexus. Meanwhile Quinn kept an eye out in case Artie or any of his followers showed up.

Puck and Santana came back with smirks on their faces.

"That'll teach those assholes to mess with us" Puck said with satisfaction.

The three Rojos walked into school and proceeded to their lockers. As they were opening them up Quinn spoke "So what classes do you guys have?"

Santana and Puck showed her their schedules.

"Awesome, we have lunch together and math" Santana said.

The bell rang and the three made their way to their individual classes.

Santana arrived at her Spanish class and sat down all the way in the back. There was an empty seat next to her once everyone filed in. She knew she was feared enough to be left alone.

Santana looked to the front and saw the teacher setting her things down. She smirked when she realized her teacher was Mr. Schue. This class was going to be even easier.

Suddenly a girl came in panting. Santana's eyes widened, it was Brittany. She saw Brittany explain something to Mr. Schue and then turned around to find a seat. Their eyes met once again and Brittany grinned at a familiar sight. Santana simply scowled and turned away.

_Please don't sit here. Please don't sit here._ She chanted in her head.

She silently groaned when she heard the scrape of the chair next to her.

"Hi!" Brittany stated cheerfully.

Santana looked over to her and as much as the blonde's bubbliness made her want to smile she contained herself and put on her best bitch glare.

"What do you want? And why the hell did you sit next to me?" she answered with annoyance.

"I thought we were friends" Brittany answered quietly.

"Yeah well we're not for two reasons"

"One your dating an _Azure _and two your presence annoys me. So get that idea of us EVER being friends out of your head right now and go sit somewhere else" Santana said with a glare.

Brittany's face dropped and she grabbed her books and went to sit with someone else. As much as it hurt Santana to see the blonde so deflated she knew that she was a Rojo and Brittany was an Azure by default. They were enemies and enemies DO NOT become friends.

At lunch time Santana went to find Quinn and Puck. She found them in their usual spot under the bleachers. They were already smoking, which made Santana glare.

"Sup Lopez?" Puck asked.

"You dumbasses started without me?" Santana asked while grabbing a blunt next to Puck and lighting it.

"Get over it Santana. We weren't going to wait on your ass" Quinn said while lying down on the couch the three had come across and put under the bleachers for their benefit.

Santana simply rolled her eyes.

"So guess who's in my English class?" Santana asked the other two teens.

"Who?" Puck answered.

"Brittany" she answered.

"Wait Azure Brittany? No fucking way" Puck said.

"And get this, she sits by me and when I ask her why the fuck she did that she goes on to say that she thought we were friends" Santana adds with a scoff.

"Dumb bitch, the fuck she thinks she is?" Quinn said with a growl.

Santana shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but I put her in her place."

"Good we don't need you be-friending an Azure" Puck teased.

"Fuck off Puckerman" Santana growled.

The rest of the day went on and soon enough the school day was over and the three friends found themselves walking to Puck's truck. They passed Artie and his two followers along with Brittany in front of their Lexus. Artie was throwing out curse words angrily and the three teenagers just smirked.

When Artie noticed them he went up to them angrily "You fucking did this!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Four-Eyes?" Santana answered with a glare.

"Don't play fucking dumb Santana. You slashed my tires!" he yelled.

Santana bent down so she was at his eye level "And what if I did?"

Artie swung and got Santana right in the jaw. Santana fell backwards. Puck and Quinn stood there in surprise. Santana wiped her mouth and saw a little bit of blood. She got up and growled "You want a fight? Let's go."

With that she went up to Artie and punched him. Puck and Quinn sprang into action when they noticed that Finn and Karofsky were going after Santana.

Puck stood in front of Finn "No you don't" and hit him in the jaw.

The football player staggered backwards a little but soon regained his footing and swung at Puck. Puck missed the punch by an inch and swung at Finn again. That time Finn fell to the ground and Puck kept punching him in the face.

Meanwhile Quinn was in front of Karofsky.

Karofsky scoffed "I'm not going to hit a girl."

"Good this will make kicking your ass easier" Quinn growled and punched Karofsky in the stomach.

They boy lurched forward and grabbed his stomach "Fucking…Bitch" he panted.

After he regained his composure he looked at Quinn with anger in his eyes and swung, hitting her square in the jaw. Quinn stumbled to the ground and Karofsky was on her, punching her.

Puck saw Quinn was being overpowered but before he could do anything Quinn aimed her knee at Karofsky's groin and Karofsky fell back on the ground clutching his junk. Quinn got up and wiped her mouth and smirked. She looked over to Santana who was still in a fight with Artie. The two were circling each other and Santana had her knife drawn just like Artie.

"Come on bitch let's finish this" Artie said with a smirk.

Santana was angry and seeing red. She charged but before she could get close to Artie. Brittany was in her way.

"Move" she said her voice low and dangerous.

Brittany shook her head and said "Stop the violence."

Brittany's eyes were wide and she was shaking faintly but she kept her ground. Santana looked into those blue eyes and saw that Brittany was legitimately worried about her and Artie's well-being when the only one she should be caring about was Artie. Santana faltered for a second and Quinn stepped up to grab Brittany's arm and jerk her towards her.

"Back up Bitch this is Santana's and your idiot of a boyfriend's fight" Quinn said sharply.

Brittany was scared of Quinn but she repeated what she said but this time quietly "Stop the violence."

Quinn was enraged. Who did this chick think she was? She raised her hand to slap Brittany and Brittany closed her eyes and braced herself for the smack.

"Quinn stop!" Santana yelled.

"Leave her alone" she added quietly.

Quinn looked at her in shock as well as Puck.

"Let's go" Santana said and began to walk away. Artie grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"We're not finished."

"Yes we are" she said firmly and jerked her hand away.

"Look at your boys, they're on the ground. It's pathetic" she added and began to walk away.

Puck and Quinn were still confused at the Latina's outburst but decided to ignore it for the time being and walked away too. Quinn glared at Brittany before walking off with Puck.

When they got into the car they drove to their hill in silence. Once there Santana immediately got out and sat down on the grass. Her mind was racing.

What had made her want to stop Quinn from hurting Brittany? She shouldn't care what happens to an Azure but when she saw Brittany's fear it broke her. She had to protect Brittany even though it was wrong. Santana sighed; she had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Okay what the fuck?" Quinn said interrupting Santana from her thoughts.

"What Fabray?" she answered.

"Don't play stupid Santana. You know what I'm talking about. Why the fuck didn't you let me teach that Azure a lesson in interfering in fights?" Quinn growled.

"Look we had already beat Artie's boys' asses" she calmly answered.

"Bullshit Santana" Puck interrupted.

"You never stop a fight in the middle of it."

"You better not be getting friendly with that Azure" Quinn added.

Santana scoffed "As if."

"Just remember Santana where your loyalty lies. You befriend one of them your good as dead to us" Quinn said and walked off.

"San…I" Puck wanted to know what was wrong with Santana. He could tell something was confusing her and she had been his best friend and practically his sister since they were little. The words Quinn spoke hurt him, he could never abandon Santana.

"Go Puck…Just leave me alone" Santana said without looking at him.

He sighed but headed over to his truck and drove home with Quinn. Once they were gone Santana screamed. She screamed because she was torn. She had finally realized what was wrong with her. She Santana Lopez was in love with Brittany S. Pierce.


End file.
